Resident Evil: Code Black
by Garfsan
Summary: A group of marines guarding the exit from Raccoon during the outbreak find they get themselves into more than they bargained for. Do they stay and do as they're told or risk life and careers to save whats left of the town?


_Sarah grunted as the shrill sound of her cell pierced her ears, sending that usual "**Jesus fucking Christ**" motion through her thoughts as she groggily opened her eyes, the dark room lit by a small slither of light from the street lights outside. She was laying half asleep as she reached out to try and take hold of the offending object that continued to throw out an annoying symphony. She connected and knocked the small black cell onto the floor._

"_For fucks sake!" she roared as she leaned over the bed and grabbed it and answered the call_

"_What? It's.." she peered at the digital clock, red light piercing the dimly lit bedroom "Five-forty-three fucking Am! What the hell do y-"_

"_Is that anyway to talk to your NCO?" A familiar stern tone boomed over the cell's speaker_

"_Fuck!" Sarah grabbed her face with one of her hands and rubbed her temples "I'm sorry you know I ha-"_

"_Anyway, get your shit together," he interrupted "and wake the rookie. We got problems just outside of Raccoon. Lost contact with the city and our orders are to assemble and hold the outskirts. Want you here yesterday Marine."_

"_Border guard?" Sarah sighed as she rubbed her weary hazel eyes "Okay okay...I'll be right there." She hung up the cell and placed it back on the side table next to her bed, took in the really small room which she shared with Henderson, the squad's new medic which she loathed having as they never did their job right but she was different. She actually liked her._

_Sarah could shout, and when she did she normally woke the neighbours. But this time Henderson was passed out from the night before, she got shitfaced celebrating her passing out parade and couldn't walk at all. Right now Sarah couldn't be bothered and would let her sleep, but when Staff Sargeant Jones wants shit done, you generally do it, plus she had a feeling in her gut that this was big.._

"_GET UP!" she yelled at the top of her voice as the practically unconscious Henderson jumped right out of her skin and slammed into the floor with an almost comedic thud, taking the covers with her, moaning loudly as she stood up slowly yawning loudly and stretching, naked bar a pair of boxers._

_Sarah blinked for a second, almost licking her lips "Mark wants us at the base yesterday! Shower now Marine! And hurry up!" Sarah was already dressing and grabbing her bag, making sure her needed equipment was there even though she checked it fifteen times before she went to sleep last night, then double checked. She pulled on her underwear, fatigues and body armour and then her cap, the Sargeant badge proudly on the front._

"_Hell yeah I love the fucking Corps" she whispered under her breath as she heard Henderson turn on the shower and screech loudly at the temperature. Cursing and complaining at something._

_Sarah chuckled and walked to the kitchen, her cell buzzed again in her pocket. She read the text message._

"_Gonna need some more men, Overlord wants the whole Squad, there some serious shit going down. Raccoon's not had contact for a few hours now. It's quickly becoming a hell-hole."_

_Something deeply worried her about that message, like this patrol or OP wouldn't end well for anyone. _

_Her phone buzzed again._

"_S.T.A.R.S been disbanded, no one knows fucking why. Get here ASAP!"_

_Sarah swallowed hard. If S.T.A.R.S had been disbanded then some serious shit had gone down. After so much money been spent on their training and equipment you'd think chief Irons would keep them in a situation that sounds this serious. And cutting them off now, especially after their last case where they came back like they had just fought a war, many of them not even present..._

"_OK" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts "I got my shit together last night, before I went out. Sooo yeah..my shits squared away..Sorry for the mess..." Sarah turned around and looked at the short teen who practically just finished her medical training and she was surprisingly well ready. Dressed in grey fatigues like Sarah, toned physique still glinting from the shower, her auburn hair slightly ruffled in the loose ponytail she wore and her big blue eyes looked like hell but she was ready. How long did it take her to shower? _

_She glanced at her watch, five minutes._

"_Damn girl" Sarah remarked "Lets get going nice work" She patted the rookie on the shoulder and then walked to the door as she heard a happy "woot" whisper from Henderson._

"_Hey Sarge?" she asked weakly "We need these?" Sarah turned around and saw her holding her side arm and Sarah's, she smiled and nodded. _

"_Wish I could say no Sal.."_

…_......_

_Sarah was driving, the road to the barracks was a short one but lots of abandoned traffic slowed down the journey. They were driving through Cinder, the small town next to Raccoon City which is mainly dominated by the Marine Barracks, otherwise known as Fort Power, along with a large hospital, funded by UMBRELLA, a library and a small Mall._

_She turned down a side street, dodging the immobile convoy of abandoned cars. It was a shortcut she knew as she turned, knocking a trash can over and pulled out onto the main road that led to the barracks, she could see that the once happy and lively small town was eerily empty and devoid of life. Not a soul was about, but every car was out and abandoned._

_Newspapers were scattered across the streets, shop windows and doors were shut, some of them boarded up for some reason and the occasional barking of a dog that sounded agitated broke the tense silence. Something was seriously wrong..._

_Rain spattered against the small compact's wind-shield, as Sarah glanced at her side mirrors hoping to see some one but none could be seen. Ahead was the looming chain linked fence barracks with two armed marines outside. They noticed Sarah's approach and waved her to stop, hitting the brakes she saw the tense look in their eyes and grabbed her I.D as Henderson did the same. She smiled as she recognized Sarah._

"_Hey Sarge" One marine chirped up, patting her on the shoulder and squeezing it gently "Glad you're here. Overlord's going ape shit over some shit in Raccoon." she sighed, her young features showing worry. "I grew up there man..I hope everything's OK..." she trailed off as Sarah pulled in through the gate and parked next to the squads Hummers. The creak of the handbrake following the snow slumbering engine._

"_Sarah.." Henderson whispered as she tied her hair back up neater "..what we gonna do about this? This is my first real mission..and If it goes bad..or something happens..." she sank bank in her seat and sighed deeply. "This shit seems way over my head Sarah.." _

_She felt her stomach knot at Sally's fear and unease, and remembered her first tour of duty. The bloodshed and death and loss of some many people she connected with during basic and wished it was all different._

"_Don't worry I'll-" She reached out to place a hand on her shoulder as a hand banged against the window._

"_What the fuck!?" Sarah felt the door be yanked open as the cold outside rushed in "C'mon Overlord's shitting bricks out here Parker! Move it!" It was Lieutenant Korzhanenko, his thick Russian accent present even after living in the States for nigh on forever it seemed was harsh and uncaring. "He wanted you here five minutes ago!" He pulled her out of the front seat and pushed her towards the command tent where at least five other marines she recognized were stood waiting. She noticed Mark wasn't there._

"_Sir" Henderson piped up "It..it..it was my fault we were la-" _

"_Don't bullshit me rookie, and get your shit and the Sargent's from her car, meet us at the tent aright?" he spoke in a sardonic and demeaning manner as he normally did when under stress, but Sarah knew he was like this due to said stress. There was always this wrinkle that appeared on his forehead and his eyes always flared along with his nostrils, his knuckles white._

"_C'mon! Hurry up stupid rookie!" _

_Sarah clenched her fists trying not to punch the Lieutenant, but knew he must be in some deep shit, but still..popping that ass in the face.._

_Calm down girl..._

_They all rejoined at the tent, Henderson sighing deeply as they all walked in and placed their kit on the floor near the entrance. They saluted him as he walked in from the other side of the tent, he saluted back sharply._

_Lieutenant Korzhanenko then stood with his arms folded, powerful and domineering in his posture looking at the map of Raccoon with an eagle like intent. It contained the City and the surrounding woods along with the long highway connecting it and Cinder. He took out a cigarette from his vest, which looked like it had been in many battle and lit it, taking a long laboured breath from it. He placed his hands on the table, and sighed deeply leaning heavily on the wooden table._

"_Okay" he started his voice serious but with some compassion. "I do realise its almost six am, I really do. Don't you think I'd want to be at home tucked up with my wife right now?" he paused expecting an answer but got none "Good." he picked up a clipboard and flipped over a few pages as Sarah noticed his eyes change as he read the info._

"_There is a situation rapidly growing in Raccoon City, and we are the first chain of military here in Fort Power that is within reaction distance that can secure the zone, as we have no Police support... they all have gone to Raccoon to help out." he tapped a sprinkle of ash on the floor "You all read the debriefing that S.T.A.R.S gave when they returned from the Arklay mountains yes? Good. Well it seems that they weren't full of shit."_

_There was a chresendo of tense swallows that cut the silence from the group of marines stood around the table in the small command tent, however Sarah noted that Henderson looked lost, almost terrified looking at the expressions of her teammates. Many of them were stood to attention others slightly more relaxed but tensed up when they heard that phrase._

"_We can't confirm details ..but it seems that the city has been well.."Infected" by something that well does what the S.T.A.R.S report said..." he paused and inhaled deeply "..and for the benefit of Henderson.." she smiled as she heard her name rather than "rookie" "kiddo" or "Greenhorn" Sarah noticed and smiled as she stepped forward_

"_She wasn't here when the report came two days ago. Folks we may have a serious epidemic here, possibly biological." he creaked his neck, sighing deeply as he rubbed the back of his head, placing said hands on the top of his head like he always does._

_  
"Biological weapons."_

_Sarah's heart sank when she heard those words again. She had training in the defence of them, and they had the latest in protective equipment but still she felt uneasy and wished he hadn't used that term._

_Two years ago she saw what they can do a village in Russia, it wasn't pretty..._

_The rest of the briefing consisted of Korzhanenko telling of the plan, how they were going to go to the outskirts and protect the way into Cinder, if there was Biological weapons in Raccoon then they damn well were gonna stop them from leaving. _

_It would be a simple task, simply hold the line until more specialized backup and professionals from UMBRELLA came to analyse the situation. UMBRELLA were the reason a Military base was even in Raccoon, besides donating millions to the City, and the small community of Cinder they also had many experts in this field from what Lieutenant Korzhanenko was told. They would secure the route out and inspect any civilian or otherwise vehicles that left the city limits. It would take them ten minutes to gear up, then half an hour to get there. _

_By eight am they would be set-up there and ready to stand there in the pissing rain for days while the situation cooled down. Sarah always liked the rain, but never really liked catching colds, which came with the territory in this kind of role._

_After forty minutes, the briefing was over and the group separated, dispersing out of the tent. Sarah noticed that Henderson had gotten even more nervous and was sweating, pale and breathing heavily either from the worry or from the fact she was possibly still hungover and gonna hurl._

_She stepped outside the tent, and promptly did so. _

"_Fucking hell.." she spluttered, as she continued to throw up, something didn't look healthy in the brownish green mixture of beer, burgers and whatever the hell she ate or drank last night. _

"_HAHA!" someone chuckled as he stomped over and slapped her on the back as she was still doubled over from vomiting "Rookie can't hold her drink! D'awww! Aint that cute!" _

_It was Sargeant Roy Becker, the tallest badass mother to grace this squad, just about six nine, all muscle and gloriously sported the Marine Corps as a tattoo on his right heavily muscled bicep. He laughed as he ran a hand through his short Black hair, his features screwed up from laughing too much. _

"_Shut up asshole.." Henderson spluttered "Leave me alone.." She moved away sideways, still doubled over away from him, trying not to carry on throwing up, as puke unglamorously dribbled down her chin._

"_Sorry sweetie." His tone changed completely, and Sarah welcomed his real side, a compassionate and loving almost father figure for the recruits and his squad mates. "It will be fine, lets get some fluids in you OK? Warm beverage will do you the world of good" he leaned down to support her to her feet again as she looked at Sarah worryingly._

"_Don't worry Sal." she smiled as she folded her arms, brushing her wet hair from her eyes as the rain continued to pour. "Roy's an asshole but he's a good asshole. He'll look after you" _

_She nodded and allowed him to stand her upright, he throwing his jacket over her slender body which was drenched from the rain. "It will be OK. Lets get you in the Hummer where it's warm huh?"_

_Sarah sighed and looked up at the sky as Becker guided Sally to the Hummvee with the 50cal atop it, which was being checked and cleaned by Vanessa Sakkaro, the Marine who waved her in the gate earlier. She was a tall, majestic featured, ebony skinned athletic woman with short buzzed black hair and the only blemish to her skin a scar above her right eye where she saved Sarah's life by almost taking a bullet for her three years ago. Since then they had been close friends. She rotated her shoulder and pulled back the cocking handle on the fifty, the sound cutting above the silence of the camp._

_Brittany Seeker, the other Marine at the gate sat atop the second Hummvee waved at Sarah as she opened her M4 and checked the barrel of her, as she always did compulsively. She dropped off the top of the Hummer next to Roy and flexed her shoulders, her copper skin glinting in the rain as she ran a hand through her short buzzed Mohawk. She was tall and powerful but a sweet woman, as she slid next to Sally and comforted her._

_Fisher, the squads marksman, well woman was sat on the bonnet of the same Hummvee and smiled at Sally as Roy placed her in the back seat gently, almost as if it was his own daughter, passing her the flask of hot soup he always made which steamed in the cold rain._

_Fisher was a cold, silent calculating woman. Slicked grey hair always tied back and hidden by a boonie hat and a pair of shades no matter the weather. She chewed on a stick of gum as she checked her M21, and almost never was seen without a knife nestled in its sheath on her shoulder._

_And finally she saw Lance Corporal Jon Hardecker, a man that made Roy look small even though he was shorter than him as she watched him heft the squads radio, medical and ammunition supplies into the back of the four tonne truck they would need to carry the necessary barricades and medical stations. He was 6'2", heavily muscled and dark as the tarmac she stood on, but he was as sweet as an angel and always did his best to be kind and compassionate to others, but they first saw the horrid scar from a grenade blast he was caught in on the left side of his face. This left him with a cold feeling to others, and he lacked in confidence in meeting new people due to this._

_Sarah sighed, hoping to see Mark, but knowing him he would be at the site, preparing it for when we turn up. And his serious but sexy smile greeting her as she got out the Hummvee. _

_**God damn you Mark..**_

_She smiled and shuddered imaging that scene as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder._

"_Shit!" she turned, it was Korzhanenko. "Sorry sir was..lost in my thoughts..." she turned away trying to hide the fact she was blushing. "What can I do for you?" _

"_Don't try and fool me you weren't thinking about him sweetheart" he smiled, his ageing features wrinkled as he squeezed her shoulder "Do something for me Sarah"_

_Sarah paused and then faced him, placing her hand on his that continued to pump her shoulder, he looked her right in the eyes, those weary tired but fiercely determined eyes looking almost right through her, she felt her pulse and heart skip a beat._

"_Y..y..yes?" she stammered "What can I do for you?" he paused as Sarah swallowed. Even though he was pushing forty, Mikhail Korzhanenko was a damn handsome man and he knew how to push peoples buttons, to hit those spots that made you follow him to the brink of death and those more friendly and compassionate states. He smiled, a deep sincere expression and kissed Sarah on the forehead._

"_Look after Sally.. My gut's telling me this shit is bigger than all of us.." he then patted her on the shoulder and walked on past her, moving to the second Hummvee to check on her. _

_She turned and looked at him as he fist pounded with Jon and Roy, tipping his Beret to Fisher who was still sat on top of the bonnet, she flipped him off playfully._

_Lightning arced across the sky above her, the clouds spat out angry roars as they down poured on the small group of marines._

"_If he has a bad feeling...then were all in the shit...." _


End file.
